rexapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond the Sea
Beyond The Sea is the third Episode of Generator Rex Plot The Episode Opens with a montage of the many E.V.O.'s Rex has taken down in the past immediately switching to a breifing room. Agent Six Rex and Bobo Haha are being briefed on a recent strain of E.V.O. attacks on coastal resorts in Mexico, among the list of attacked resorts is Cabo Luna and after hearing about it from Bobo Rex decides to go on another unauthorized road trip to Cabo Luna. Rex Brings along Bobo and Noah and immediately butts heads with the local jock and dragging Noah into a Volley ball game, During the game Rex crashes into a Girl named Circe who rejects his romantic advances. Later Rex by chance meets up with Circe again and together they decide to go off roading where they beat the local jock, again, in a race but Circe Immediately runs off. In the local Hotel Biowulf and Breach confronts Circe about goofing off when she has work to do but she counters that it would be suspicious to have a teenager alone in a resort and not have fun. Later Rex discovers Circe alone at the beach where they're attacked by a gigantic Multi-headed and multi-tenticled E.V.O. sea monster and in fighting it Rex reveals his powers to Circe and Circe reveals that she too is a super powered E,V,O. with a internal second mouth and the abillity to both fire sonic blasts and lure E.V.O.'s with a siren like call. Single handedly defeating the Sea Monster is a initiation test for Circe to join the Pack. Meanwhile Providence is frantically trying to track down Rex. Rex had ditched his communicator and subconciously dismantled the Tracking device placed on him, Agent Six Remembers Rex's earlier conversation with Bobo at the mention of Cabo Luna and orders an immediate scan of the area and they detect 6 E.V.O. signatures (Rex, Bobo, Circe, the sea Monster, Biowulf, and Breach). Arriving on Scene a fire fight breaks out between Six, Noah, Bobo and Biowulf & Breach. Six manages to knock Biowulf out but Breach Sends Bobo, Six and Noah off a short distance. Meanwhile Rex and Circe are fighting the sea monster. Rex uses the BFS to take out it's legs while Circe uses her sonic attacks to knock it down presumably killing it. Having Failed her initiation test Biowulf and Breach bring Circe to Abysus to discuss the failure with Van Kleiss Rex Offers to take her to Providence, but she states that she could never feel excepted at Providence thus both Rex and Circe leaving Remorsefully. Six offers to allow Rex a week away from Providence but Rex states that it's time he went home anyway if lack for a better reason then to take his mind off Circe. Meanwhile at Abysus Van Kleiss is Interested by the blooming relationship between Rex and Circe and fully intends to use it to help coerce Rex to his side. Cast Troy Baker - Van Kleiss Troy Baker - Biowulf Grey DeLisle - Dr. Holiday John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha Wally Kurth - Agent Six Daryl Sabara - Rex Tara Sands - Circe Fred Savage - Noah J.K. Simmons - White Knight Hynden Walch - Breach Category:Episodes